King K. Rool
King K. Rool, also known by his aliases Kaptain K. Rool, Baron K. Roolenstein, and King Krusha K. Rool, is a Kremling (Kritter) and character in the Donkey Kong games. He is the main villain of the series, and leader of the Kremlings. His name is a pun on cruel because he is the "kroolest" of the Kremlings, as he is the King. Game Appearances D.I.Y Race He's a Hidden Character in Donkey Kong Kart D.I.Y. King Of All Fighters King K. Rool appears as a downloadable character in Super Smash Bros. Blue Heat. He has amazing strength, but very poor speed. Takeover In Donkey Kong Continent, King K. Rool attempts to take over the four Kong inhabited lands. In this game, Klubba is his bodyguard, Klueless is his apprentice-in-training, and Baron K. Roolenstein is his clone. He is battled in Kastle K. Rool, the last level of Mount Freestyle on Donkey Kong Island. Messing with the Past Although King K. Rool is not the main antagonist of the game, he does set off the events that lead to The Original Donkey Kong. His Time Warper is what sends Cranky Kong, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong to the Kongstruction Site in the 1980s. Losing the Spotlight Although not the main antagonist, K. Rool does send his army to help the real villain, Shady Kong, defeat the Kongs in Ultra DK. Donkey Kong Knockout King K. Rool appeared as a secret character in the multiplayer Wii boxing game Donkey Kong Knockout. K. Rool was also the main villain in adventure mode. Once the game had been finished once with Donkey Kong on Intense difficulty K. Rool is unlocked. He is strong and slow and his special move is to throw a crown at you. ''Donkey Kong Racing King K. Rool appears as a playable character in the multiplayer Wii racing game ''Donkey Kong Racing. He appears as part of the Kremling category. ''NRL Player King K. Rool is a player on the Donkey Kong Wilds team on the multiplayer ''Wii Sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a strong and skillful character with terrible speed. His special skill is to throw his crown as an extended tackle. Captain N The Game Master King K. Rool appears in Captain N: The Game Master he like the other servants under Mother Brain serves purely for his own reasons. He is again trying to take over Donkey Kong Island for himself and extract revenge on the kongs that have plagued him since childhood. He is the strongest member of Mother Brain's team and works as a balance to his partner Vaati. Vaati and K. Rool are constantly at ends and seemingly hate each other working only because Mother Brain assigned them together. Once they are defeated and expelled from Mother Brain's gang however they decide to stay together for their own gain. ''Donkey Kong Country: The Movie King K. Rool will appear as the main villain and antagonist of the upcoming movie based off the first ''Donkey Kong Country game. In this movie, K. Rool will be voiced by Jim Cummings, and he'll have a new design that will make him more threatening. On his new design, his non-bulging eye has no iris or pupil, he has glitter and jewels on his crown and cape, he has paint on his claws, and there are two spikes on the tip of his tail. He also has a new personality that makes him a much more sadistic, cruel, scary and ruthless villain than his video game and television series counterparts. At the beginning of the movie, he and the Kremling Krew arrive at Kongo Bongo via oversea transport, and he orders the finest Kremlings in his army to steal Donkey Kong's precious banana hoard for an unknown purpose. Soon after, he takes over Kongo Bongo in less than a day, polluting and corrupting the whole island and banishing most of the wildlife to the ocean. He rules with an iron fist and commands various evil animals, including his fellow Kremlings. He is the highest authority and he relies mostly on his toughest Kremlings to get the job done, which include his charming but vile second-in-command, Kalypso, his ground force general and weapon builder, Klump, his main body building muscle, Krusha, and his butler, cook and medic, Kritter. ''Mario Country King K. Rool appears as the 2nd/1st main antagonist of this game. King K. Rool was busy inventing Poison Bananas in Gangplank Galleon; after Donkey Kong Island was clashed, Gangplank Galleon was sucked in a portal that leads to the clashed Mushroom Kingdom. Gangplank Galleon lands on Peach's Castle by accident. Peach demands what crushed her castle. K. Rool wakes up from being unconscious: He finds some hills, he finds no water on land, and he thinks he is in an alternate universe. He begins attacking Toad Town. After attacking the town, Silver Kong appears from the sky and attacks K. Rool. K. Rool thinks that Silver kong is Corrupted, Bowser gets swapped to Donkey Kong Island, K. Rool was soon kidnapped by a mysterious person, and so is Bowser. They were teleported to a unknown dimension and aren't seen for the remainers of the game. Ice Climber 2 (TheRealGame.inc) If a Donkey Kong amiibo is used you will unlock Sun Sun Island Mountain. When you reach the top you battle King K. Rool. Dangerous Wilds King K. Rool is one of the official characters who can appear randomly within the game world of ''Dangerous Wilds. ''Mushroom War In this platformer MMO, an information broker named Squid Vicious who has surprising information the various heads of state. Through him, the player can learn that K. Rool is indirectly related to the Koopas. King Bowser's father, Morton Koopa, bore an illegitimate child with K. Rool's mother who would come to be referred to as the Usurper King Bibinba, known to his allies as "King Koopa" or to his enemies as "False Bowser". Ultimate Showdown King K. Rool is one of the thousand+ characters to appear in this battle royale title. In it, he is able to switch "personas" to become King K. Rool, Kaptain K. Rool, and Baron K. Roolenstein. His abilities are dependent upon which personality he is switched to at the time. Story Appearances Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star'' Although K. Rool has not made an on-screen appearance as of yet, he was given a mention in the fourth chapter. According to Donkey Kong, he and the other Kongs had a confrontation with K. Rool as they were on their way to Mario and Luigi's surprise birthday party at Princess Peach's castle. In the eleventh chapter, Cranky commented on how unoriginal he considered Lord Fredrik to be, presumably referring to the latter's strong resemblance to K. Rool. Gallery Image:Kingkrool.jpg File:King_K._Rool.png Image:KINGKROOL.png KroolJet.jpg K.Rool_Assemble.png King k rool larger render by wilttilt-d7qbl0n.png K Rool SSB4.png KRool Smashified.png }} Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Kremlings Category:Royalty Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Scientists Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Boxers Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Kings Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:PoS (series) Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Males